The Lycan Who Befriends A Saiyan DBGT
by armitech90
Summary: Kunimitsu Kazama a Lycan Mistress is assigned to assassinate Son Goku. But can she accept the fact that a friendship is near between her and him? And can she find the truth about her real self, that she was once her absolute true fear?


Do you believe in myths? Like Unicorns, Dragons, Gods from Hell, and Lycans? Well if not, they exist. A young Lycan Mistress, by the name of Kunimitsu Kazama, has been apart of the undead for 432 years. Her uncle, the God of the Underworld, only by creation, has complete control over her. He erased her memories of loved ones, of things and people she cared for, and things she treasured and replaced them with memories he wanted her to remember. Especially ones that were untrue and cold. Only one thing was on her mind. Her revenge on a certain Saiyan. Son Goku. He had supposedly killed her human parents. She wanted to see him die and his family and friends follow him. She wanted to smell the blood of a Saiyan.

Kunimitsu sprinted through the thick trees, smelling her way towards the Saiyan. She couldn't take it no longer. She had to spill the damn Saiyan's blood. She wanted to look at his lifeless body, bleeding uncontrollably and his loved ones grieving over him, their dead friend or father. Kunimitsu, long ago, when this Son Goku, became a grandfather, to a Son Pan, she had spied on the child, until she was 12. Now, Kunimitsu's fingers twitched to also kill this Son Pan in her sleep.

There he was. Kazama had been running for what seemed hours, not tired at all. It pays off having the stamina of the dead, and the speed of the wind. Son Goku stood before her. Son Pan as well, with a boy. He was a little taller than Kazama herself. He had lavender color hair and the face of both gentle and serious. They were talking to each other. Kunimitsu crept the shadows, making sure she kept her power level low, so she wasn't notcied by the Saiyans. She wondered who the other saiyan was, that was holding Son Pan's hand. Her uncle didn't mention anything about a third Saiyan being here. She had been watching both Son Goku and Pan for quite some time, studying them, getting know them, their every move, and now...here she was, ready to kill them in cold blood. Kunimitsu had learned the Saiyan, Son Goku's real name was Kakarot. At every step she got closer to hear the conversation, she felt as if there was a connection between her and Kakarot. Like she was the same. She shook the thought from her head and continued her watch. "Grandpa, do you feel that?" Son Pan asked. Kakarot looked at her. "Now that you mentioned it, I do." he said. His ki level rose. _Did they sense me? That's impossible! My power level is-_ Kunimitsu looked own at her bootstrap, that held the only thing that could help kill the Saiyan. The same thing that kills Gods. Heinze blood. It didn't kill Saiyan's instantly like Gods, it just weakened them for a final death blow. Her uncle said it gave off an evil aura. _That's what they sensed!_ she thought. She moved from her watch and proceeded to keep moving, hoping to keep them off guard. Kakarot was missing. She stopped, looking every where, trying to spot him, but she nothing but trees and the other two Saiyans. "Looking for me?" he asked. He saw my fangs as I turned to look at him. I growled and swung my fist at him. He dodged my swings, everyone of them. I stop and disappeared. "Where'd she go?" he asked. "Grandpa!" Pan screamed. Kunimitsu had taken Pan from behind and sank her teeth into her neck, taking her soul away, and replacing it with a Lycan soul. "Pan!" Kakarot and the other saiyan yelled. As soon as Kunimitsu was done, she threw the girl forward and disappeared laughing. "Pan, are you okay?" the boy asked. Pan held her bleeding neck. "That girl bit me, Trunks!" she exclaimed. Trunks. That was the boy's name. Son of the Saiyan Prince. "In five minutes, Pan will be under my control. I took her soul and now as time passes, she turns into what I am. A werewolf." Kunimitsu said. Kakarot glared at her. "Give my granddaughter back her soul!" he yelled. Kazama shook her head. "Not until I have my revenge for you, Kakarot, killing my parents!" she yelled. She took the vial of Hienze blood from her boot strap, unsheathed her sword, and stood a a fighting position. Kakarot was angered badly by now. His ki rose higher and he changed into SS4. Kunimitsu stood her ground. "That's not going help to help you, you know?" she said. Kakarot flew after her and she dodged him by committing a back flip. He reappeared behind her, grabbed her, making her drop the vial and her sword. The vial shattered as it hit the ground. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "Give my granddaughter back her soul!" he shouted. Kunimitsu saw something on him. Something she thought never existed with Saiyans. Silver fangs. Silver plus Lycan equals instant death. "Never!" she yelled. During the short battle, four and half minutes had passed. Pan could tell she was changing. "NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!!" Kakarot yelled. That was actually one thing Kunimitsu was afraid of. Death. She had seen it too much and had experienced it too much. She had one more chance of life left. "Fine, just let me, damn it." she growled. Kakarot released her roughly. Kunimitsu took her glove from her hand and dig her hand in her chest, like her hand was a ghost. She screamed in pain and pulled it out. A white light was in her hand. She stared at it, not wanting to give it back. "Now." Kakarot snapped. Kunimitsu threw the light at Pan and it entered her, no pain. She felt better. "Good." Kakarot said. Kunimitsu fell to her knees. "I'm sorry." she said, "And to show you the truth that I truely am sorry, I give you my soul." She put her hand in her chest again and ripped her soul from her body and threw it at Kakarot. It went inside him. "If one of us dies now, the other dies." she said. Kakarot looked at her strangely. "So say if I die, you die?" he asked. She nodded. After that, she disappeared. Pan and Trunks tried to convince him that I was lying and shouldn't be trusted, but Kakarot was giving me a chance.


End file.
